


secure relations

by intimatopia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's Control Issues, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: Akira's a pragmatist. He'll take what he can get where it's easiest. There's not much he needs, anyway; a hand in his hair, enthusiasm, the prospect of goodwill afterwards. Even a third of that has been enough in the past, and Ryuji seems like he'll give him all three.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	secure relations

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my docs as "just bros being homos" and i wrote it [checks] wow, almost a month back? i wanted to figure out akira's characterization, and i get too attached to akechi every time he's on the page, so pegoryu seemed like the way to go. and then i...didn't post it until now. welp.

Akira catches himself staring at Ryuji’s calves as he runs laps, and wonders. They’re at the park, because Ryuji sometimes dislikes training on school grounds and it’s a nice day. Akira only ran a couple rounds before he twisted his ankle, and Ryuji helped him to a bench and then asked if he minded that Ryuji kept going without him, bouncing on his feet.

He doesn’t mind. He grips his twisted ankle and watches.

At his old school, before he fucked everything up, Akira was mostly known for his willingness to let people experiment on him. It was nice to be useful. It still is.

He doubts Ryuji gets laid much. Akira, for his part, misses being touched.

He’s not starving for it or anything. But he doesn’t want to wait that long either.

When Ryuji and he are walking home, he brings it up. Nods at a passing jogger and says, “he was cute, don’t you think?”

Ryuji looks startled. “I guess. I wasn’t really looking.” He sounds awkward about it, as though he thinks he’s failed Akira somehow, and Akira really likes him. “Were you? Looking?”

“I like to look sometimes,” Akira says casually. He glances at Ryuji, sideways but obvious, and Ryuji blushes. Predictable and charming and so suited to what Akira feels like giving. It’ll take longer to get Ryuji on board with it, but Akira doesn’t need force. He can be patient.

He amps up the flirting so slowly Ryuji hardly even notices, though he’s not stupid by any means. Akira leans in, notes a change in his deodorant, accompanies him to the mall.

In the end they’re in Akira’s room above LeBlanc, and Akira’s trying to do homework, when Ryuji asks, “Do you like me?”

He looks shocked for several seconds after he says it. Akira tilts his head. “You’re my friend.”

“But as—more?” Ryuji sounds increasingly confused and frustrated, possibly second-guessing himself by now. Akira doesn’t want to hurt him.

He swallows. “Maybe a little. It’s not a big deal. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No,” Ryuji shakes his head sharply. “No, it’s just. _Me_? You could have anybody.”

“I want you,” Akira says gently, and goes back to his homework. He’s pretty sure his ears are red, and this is ever so slightly not how he thought it would go.

He can practically feel Ryuji buzzing next to him, though, and he’s almost done with his essay by the time Ryuji makes up his mind. When he looks up, Ryuji’s standing right above him, determination glinting in his eyes.

That bravery is what Akira likes, what he borrows from when he feels a little too tired to go on, and he presses back into the clumsy kiss when it’s offered. Something _right_ slots into place inside him, and he wraps a hand around the back of Ryuji’s neck and strokes his thumb gently over the other side, controlling the pace until Ryuji lets him.

It doesn’t take long. 

When Ryuji rises again, swaying slightly, Akira’s breathless himself. “Was that good?” he asks, need revealing itself in the slight whiny edge of his voice.

“ _So_ good,” Ryuji says dopily. “Dude, where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

It says something about Akira’s choice in partners that this isn’t even the first time someone’s called him _dude_ after kissing.

He forgoes replying in favor of dragging Ryuji over to his bed. “Already?” Ryuji exclaims.

“Unless you don’t want to?” Akira’s staring at the growing tent in Ryuji’s jeans. “We can do it some other time, or not at all—”

“I was worried about _you_ ,” Ryuji says hastily.

Akira shoves Ryuji one final time, so that he’s sitting on the edge of Akira’s bed, and dips to his knees. “Don’t.” 

“Oh,” Ryuji says. “Oh my god.”

“Just me,” Akira says reassuringly, and reaches for the zipper on Ryuji’s pants. “You can touch my hair, but don’t pull too hard,” he warns Ryuji, before freeing his cock.

It’s mostly hard and slightly curved, comfortably large. It’s been a while since Akira last did this. He grips the base and jerks Ryuji off just enough to spread some of the precome, takes a slow breath and leans in.

Ryuji’s hand finds its way to Akira’s hair almost at once, tightening to the point of pain when Akira closes his mouth around the tip and then relaxing deliberately. It’s some mix of that and the weight in his mouth (heavy and salty and _good_ ) and the floor under his knees that loosens Akira’s shoulders even as his cock stiffens in his pants, that makes him relax and take in more.

He closes his eyes, letting Ryuji’s constant stream of hissed-out swearing and loud groans guide his actions. Ryuji’s coming before long, which is a good thing because Akira’s out of practice with this. He swallows and sits back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ryuji’s hand slips from his hair to cup his face, and Akira leans in entirely without thinking about it. Probably the best reason to pick Ryuji—he doesn’t even question it, just cradles Akira’s face.

“That was _amazing,_ ” Ryuji says hoarsely a few minutes later. Akira holds down the desire to lean against Ryuji’s thigh and drift there for a long while. “Dude. That was the best orgasm of my fucking _life._ ”

Akira flushes a little. “That’s good,” he says sincerely, and tentatively rises to his feet. His legs protest, but that’s to be expected; he sits down on the bed.

“You didn’t come,” Ryuji says suddenly, just as Akira’s eyes are closing. “Uh, want me to—?”

“Not right now,” Akira replies. He _is_ hard. He’s also very sleepy. And he’d rather jerk off to this by himself, where no one can see his control lapse. Ryuji won’t care, but Akira still cringes at the thought of someone knowing what he looks like when he isn’t all there. “Thank you, though.”

“ _I_ should be thanking _you_ ,” Ryuji grins. Akira doesn’t need to see that grin to hear it. “Let me know, okay?”

“‘Course,” Akira mumbles, and yawns.

Ryuji chooses that moment to hug him, hard and close and oh, _warm._ Akira doesn’t run cold, not that he doesn’t crave body heat, but it just feels good to be so near another person. He wraps his arms around Ryuji back, loosely enough that he can pull away when he likes, and holds on for as long as he can.

“Uh,” Ryuji says as he pulls away. “Not to make this like, weird or anything—because it’s not!—but we’re not dating or anything now, are we?” He sounds very nervous.

“No,” Akira says slowly. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh.” Ryuji’s relieved, and it’s almost amusing. “Not that I wouldn’t wanna date you! You’re great. It’s just, we’re _friends._ It would be weird to date a _friend_.”

“Maybe a little,” Akira agrees, though what he wants to say is _people do that all the time,_ or _am I that bad?_ But Ryuji doesn’t think Akira’s bad, clearly. He just thinks it’s weird to date his friends. Akira isn’t used to being able to take people at their word. Ryuji means everything he says.

It’s a nice kind of security.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ciaran on tumblr and @akechigore on twitter. comments help me write!


End file.
